James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Tracy's Birthday
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James and Tracy are having a hard time on Tracy's Birthday when James is called to protect the Chinese Ambassador from Jaws the two friends must mend their friendship and prevent World War III! TracyxJames


James Bond Jr and Tracy Milbanks Tracy's Birthday

Tracy was just planning a normal day of a birthday but she couldn't do that because James had to stop Jaws from destroying the Chinese Ambassador.

"Why the hell does thing like this happen when you have something planned?" she growled.

"Tracy I don't ask for this just enjoy your birthday you got IQ, Gordo and Phoebe." Said James. "Look Tracy I'm sorry but my Uncle is busy and only I can do this."

"James the only way I'd enjoy my birthday is having you around." Protested Tracy.

"Tracy I know this may sound stupid but I am trying to prevent World War III and that is more important than a birthday I'm sorry Tracy." Said James and ran off.

"JAMES BOND JR!" Tracy growled and locked herself in her room.

James wasn't very happy either.

"I think I've damaged my friendship with Tracy and all because I'm trying to prevent World War III." He sighed. "I just wish Tracy would understand I care about her but my duty to England must come first."

Then James saw Jaws.

"BOND'S GIRLFRIEND DUMPED HIM!" he cackled. "Now I can kill Bond and the Chinese Ambassador at the same time."

"YOU WISH METALMOUTH!" yelled James as they battled. "And also Tracy isn't my girlfriend."

At Warfield the news was on when Tracy heard James was fighting Jaws to prevent World War III.

"My god James was being serious." She gasped in shock. "I really have been hard on him when he was trying to explain to me that if the Chinese Ambassador dies it'd start World War III I should not have been horrible to him now I must help him."

Soon Tracy took a Skateboard that had a motor on it and some gadgets of IQ's that IQ had shown her and James and headed straight for London.

Meanwhile James was battling Jaws as hard as he could.

"DIE BOND!" yelled Jaws but James wasn't going to give up easily when he heard a motor noise.

"JAMES!" cried Tracy as she jumped off the Skateboard and fired some Gum on to Jaws's teeth.

"Prefect timing." Smiled James.

"Ah Bond and his so-called not-girlfriend ready to try and prevent World War III." Cackled Jaws.

"Tracy guard the Ambassador I'll take care of that overgrown piranha." Ordered James.

"Ok and James I'm sorry about thinking about my birthday before the world." She said.

James nodded.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP MY EMPLOYER BOND!" yelled Jaws as he attacked again.

"So Jaws isn't working for S.C.U.M." said James as he jumped and got Jaws stuck in a fountain.

"I wish James would teach me that trick." Smiled Tracy.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Jaws angrily.

"Gladly." Said James. "So you can get put in these very hard cuffs that you can't chew your way out of."

(Tracy giggles)

"THE WORSE IS YET TO COME!" yelled Jaws.

"Thank you Young Sir and Young Ma'am." Said the Chinese Ambassador. "I shall tell your leaders of your bravery."

"Thanks sir." Said James and Tracy.

"This is one birthday I won't forget in a hurry." Smiled Tracy.

"And I think I know a way I can make it a little birthday." Smiled James.

Soon they were having a lunch date.

"From the way Jaws was talking there's someone worse than S.C.U.M but who?" asked Tracy.

"Someone my Uncle can find." Said James. "I have my hands full with you, my friends and fighting S.C.U.M."

"James still friends?" asked Tracy.

"Always friends." Smiled James.

Later at Warfield.

"James I've been wanting to tell you this for a while I've had these very strong feelings for you ever since you came to my life what I'm trying to say is I love you." Said Tracy in a shy tone which surprised James.

"You know Tracy I feel the same way about you too it just took me a long time to see that you're the woman I truly love Tracy as my Uncle once said we're keeping the British End up." Smiled James as he and Tracy hugged and they kissed.

"Thanks James for making this the best birthday ever." Smiled Tracy.

"I try Tracy I really try." Smiled James and they kissed again.

The End


End file.
